Zakarpattya Oblast
Zakarpattya Oblast Zakarpattya oblast(ザカルパッチャ州)is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series: Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents Zakarpattya Oblast and her little adopted sister of Ukraine. Her received the name Katalin Braginskaya. Her is often called Subcarpathia or Carpathian Rutenia. The Treaty of Trianon before belonged to the Hungarian Kingdom. (Zakarpattya oblast belongs to Mandy-Zim) 'Appearance' Katalin has relatively slim build and she also has nice skin. Her bangs are entangled what made her unique. In her bangs there is a hair grip what she everyday wears. Her clothes are a black bodice with yellow flower patterns in it. Her skirt has three part and above it she has a black flower-patterned slip what she everyday wears. At festivities she wear her rusyn trappings. She has very long hair what she always braids with two nice belt. In her neck she wear her favourite instrument, the körtemuzsika, as a necklace. 'Personality' Ukraine said about Katalin, that she merrily do her duty everyday. Even though she suffered a lot in the past, now, she's trying to do everything with happily and trying to see the things' sunny side. She is really helpful. She usually help in the work to Ukraine. She is brave and neat. If someone has any problem, then Katalin try to help on him/her. Rarely she is sad, because she remember to her sadly past. When she lived Ivan's house with {C}{C Ukraine and the others, then she many times tell stories and legends to the scared Latvia. One of them was 'The story of the Szinevér lake'. She love singing. She has a very original painting stlye. She also can see the mythical things, like England and Transilvania.Lithuania said in that time, 'Zakarpattya, in spite of the lot of hardship, is really strong and stand up for the people." Relationships {C}{C Hungary Héderváry Erzsébet is Katalin's big sister. When the hungarians went across ghat of Verecke and captivated the lands, then appeared the little Zakarpattya. Unfortunately, Erzsébet didn't deal with her then. Katalin, in spite of this, was stand by Erzsébet. After Trianon, she was so sad and cried a lot because strangers take her away and she wanted to see her sister, Erzsébet. In 1939 she could move back to Hungary for a while. This time wasn't long. She promised to Hungary that she will stick up for Subcarpathians. Czecho-slovakia After Trianon, she moved to Slovakia and Czech Republic(known name is Czecho-slovakia). The relationship between Katalin and the brothers wasn't too good. Czech Republic was often injured and disregarded her, but the most of times Czech republic exploited her. In the time of Czecho-slovakia, Katalin everyday prayed to God. She didn't like the situation what her in. In 1939 she moved back to Hungary but after the war she again taked away. Czecho-slovakia gave Katalin to the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic. Ukraine Zakarpattya really like Ukraine. She said that Ukraine is really warm-hearted and Ukraine's breast doesn't bother her. Ukraine was really happy when Katalin moved to her house. Ukraine thought Katalin'll can help her. Unfortunately when Katalin was with Ukraine, she didn't live well again, thanks for the starvation and the Malenki Robot. How Ukraine can, she protect Katalin. Nowadays Ukraine and Zakarpattya's relationship isn't good as in the past because of the policy and Svoboda. Russia In the time of soviet union, Katalin afraid of Russia. When the superiors of Russia said that Katalin had to work a lot, the she hate them. Sometimes she tried not to give Russia to hell. Altough Russia loved to hurt and abased her, moreover Russia punished her a lot of times. Once night, Katalin heard Russia when he and her sister were talking. Russia said, "Why hurt I those people that I like?" Nowadays, seems, Ivan realli like Katalin. Belarus While Russia, Latvia and Ukraine afraid of Belarus' manners, till Zakarpattya don't. Zakarpattya just only thing said, 'yandere'. Zakarpattya think that Belarus has a strange love because she is love her brother. Zakarpattya don't mind with it, while Belarus love Ivan. Transylvania Katalin and Anikó are friends for long time. When they were little, they played a loth with eachother. Katalin wasn't envy when she saw their sister was deal with Transylvania more as with her. When Transylvanian principality was born, then Katalin had to move to Transylvania. After Trianon they promised that they will see eachother again and they will persists.